


Trauma Recovery

by Twilight_Archangel



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Archangel/pseuds/Twilight_Archangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission went wrong. Timothy Drake, Robin III, was not supposed to be raped. But he was. And now he was hurt, broken. However, maybe with the support of such family and friends, recovery is possible. Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trauma Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm torturing Timmy, I'm the most evil person in the world...

**_Trauma Recovery_ **

****

**I.- Raped**

_ Tim Drake _

“Okay, Beta Squad, deploy,” said the voice of Nightwing as the Bio-Ship headed towards Santa Prisca. It was a good game. Recently, I’ve been tasked with more and more missions as of lately. Nightwing seems really happy with my performance since I started being Robin, after Jason’s demise. It’s been two years and still, the pain of losing a brother is still harsh on us. Nightwing does not forgive himself, let alone Batman. But we’ll pull through.

 

          In the meantime, we’re busying ourselves with missions. The Team has started kicking off lately with new members, like Blue Beetle, Bumblebee and Wondergirl. That adds to the roster we’re at. I have a deep respect for the original members of the Team: Nightwing, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Aqualad and Zatanna. They were always an inspiration to me. And then there is the “medium-rare” teammates like Rocket, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Tempest and… Aquagirl. We’re all still trying to come to terms with the loss of Tula and Jason. Kaldur’ahm and Garth had left the Team to take some time off.

 

          It’s still painful… those two deaths…in such a short time…

 

          Right now, I’m in stealth mode, ready to go in. Beta Squad consists on Nightwing, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle and me. We were ready to take on the Cult of the Kobra, who had once again invaded that island, fighting with Bane and eventually leading to a greater conflict. We got news of a new sample of Kobra-Venom that is running through the black market. We need a sample of that.

 

          _“Okay guys, mind link established,”_ said Miss Martian in her mind and nodded.

 

          Nightwing nodded and the hatch opened. _“Alright guys, it’s go time!”_

The four of us jumped from the hatch while the Bio-Ship entered camouflage mode.

 

          We were in.

 

         

***

          Finally, after struggling with some goons and Kobra followers, Blue Beetle and I finally made it to the headquarters of the Kobra. Nightwing and Miss Martian were left behind, dealing with the mess to stop Bane and his goons taking control of the island while dealing with the Kobra followers. It was up to Blue and I to handle this thing and get the Kobra-Venom sample.

 

          “Are you ready, ese?” asked Blue Beetle as he prepared to blast the door using his sonic attacks.

 

          I nodded. “Ready as I can be!”

 

          I used my hacker skills to unlock the security system. Finally, Blue used his sonic attack to finally blast the door open.

 

          We were though.

 

          We entered a very dark room. I tried to look for a switch, but the moment we were in, the light turned on. We were in some sort of storage, and there was a person there. One of the Heads of the Kobra, a man wearing just a red tunic and black pants. He had an evil look on his eyes, so creepy. “Look, look. The young sidekicks come to irrupt again. We were expecting you…”

 

          Blue Beetle raised his sonic weapon. “Tell us, where is the Kobra-Venom serum?”

 

          “There is none,” said Kobra and smirked. “You see… five years ago, your little team spoiled us. Young superheroes came and ruined our deal with the Light. But there was one who was really troublesome for me… Robin…”

 

          I frowned. I remember Nightwing telling me about it, the first mission of the Team. Before even Artemis joined. Before there was knowledge of the Light or anything. Kobra surely had a grudge if he waited for five year for revenge.

 

          “Oh,” I said with a smile, the joker face Jason taught me. “So, I see the first Robin was kind of a nuisance for you…”

 

          Kobra nodded. “Yeah, and I wish he was here to him pay. But you’re the new Robin… so I bet he’s kind of a mentor to you. Am I right? Punishing you instead of him will be… quite satisfying…”

 

          Suddenly, he grinned and a cage came falling from the ceiling, trapping Blue Beetle inside. My friend gasped. “Hey, let me out!”

 

          “It is not you who I seek,” said Kobra and then, another figure appeared. It was a woman that looked very disturbing. “This is Madame Lavoix. She is a psychic, very talented. I have come to believe your team relies much in a psychic link. Not anymore…”

 

          Then our heads hurt. “Arg!”

I tried to reach Nightwing and Miss Martian, but the psychic link was down. “Damn it!”

 

          Kobra smirked evilly. “Now, the fun begins… I bet Madame Lavoix can entertain your friend while we have fun ourselves…”

 

          The woman stepped aside, wearing her Cult of the Kobra cloaks, and suddenly the floor started to move. It was a platform that was going down, with Blue screeching as he was mentally blasted by that psychic.

 

          I growled as we went down and down. “You think I’m going to get myself beaten so easily, Kobra?”

 

          Kobra laughed. “I certainly hope not.”

 

          Suddenly, the ceiling started closing, and I could see Blue trying to fight his way to break the cage, but he was gone. The ceiling closed and now it was Kobra and me. Just us. I prepared to fight, getting into ready stand. “You might beat my body, Kobra. But my soul is unbeatable…”

 

          “They all say that… until they break…” said Kobra as he dashed forward, trying to knock me down.

 

          I jumped acrobatically and evaded the attack, but Kobra grabbed me from the ankle and threw me to the ground. He was very strong and muscled, but I was stronger.

 

          I punched him in the face and got out a birdarang, which I threw at him and he yelped in pain as it cut his arm. “Urg!”

 

          “Not so bad now, are we?” I said, taunting, the way Dick and Jason taught me.

 

          Kobra launched himself at me again and punched me in the chest. It hurt but I kicked back, right in the face, getting him a bloody nose.

 

           He growled. “You know, this is starting to get annoying…”

 

          “Never mess with a Bat-brat!” I said with fun as I got my boo-staff, ready to kick his butt.

 

          He just smirked.

 

          Suddenly, I was shocked. Like, literally, by electric fields. “Arg!”

 

          I feel down, grunting in pain. He was using an electric fence to hurt me, but it was not going to be enough. I stood up and prepared to charge my own boo-staff with electric. He wanted to play with fire, I’ll let him play with fire.

 

          However, something stopped me, and I tripped.

 

          I looked back and saw my left leg chained. “Darn it!”

 

          Kobra stood up and walked to me. Another chain moved from nowhere and chained my right leg. I was unable to move forward or back. No worries. I had in my utility belt enough tools to get out of this.

 

          As my hand traveled to belt, he grabbed my wrist and I punched him with my other hand. He didn’t hesitate. “Nuh uh, little hero…”

 

          Then, two new chains came down and he chained both my wrists. I was completely immobilized. Now I was in trouble. “Frack…”

 

          Kobra laughed. “Oh, little boy. We’re going to have so much fun…”

 

          I tried to play strong, but I was growing scared. I had to make enough time for the others to come help me. “Listen, whatever you do today, it won’t work. My friends will come to help me and kick your ass!”

 

          “Oh, they are otherwise occupied…” said Kobra and smirked. “As you will be…”

 

          He clicked on my belt, and it unbuckled. I frowned, I was weaponless without my utility belt. “So, what? You’ll torture me?”

 

          “Your body, yes,” said Kobra as he walked forward. “But also your soul…”

 

          “What… what are you talking about?” I asked, nervously. He walked forward with a smile on his face, like he was looking at a meal.

 

          “Oh, Robin, you’re such a beautiful boy,” said Kobra and he stepped forward, I could feel his breath over my face. Disgusting, putrid, evil. “You’re pretty, athletic, and handsome. You are every girls dream. Every man’s dream…”

 

          I was growing scared. Then he kissed my mouth, and I was shocked.

 

          He pulled back and then he was on my back. I couldn’t move, no matter how hard I tried. I used all my strength but he had me subdued by those chains. I was so afraid. I had never been so afraid.

 

          Then he removed my cape.

 

          “You are exquisite, boy,” he said, “buy you’re also a bad boy. And bad boys deserve to be punished…”

 

          “Stop!” I exclaimed, and then I felt him, his hand on my butt. He was massaging.

 

          Tears started to form on my eyes. I was trembling. “Stop it… please….”

 

          “I like it when you beg, boy,” said Kobra and then his hand travelled to my crotch. He rubbed my privates. “I like it a lot…”

 

          “No…” I cried. “No…”

 

          And then he did it. He pulled down my pants, my uniform, my underwear. I was naked, in front of him. And he laughed. “Poor little boy… so many tears for such a little hero…”

 

          His hands squeezed my buttocks, and it hurt emotionally. I was so scared. “Please…”

 

          And then I heard him unbuckle his own belt, and I heard him drop his pants. I wasn’t stupid. I knew what he was going to do…

 

          And then I felt him. Inside me. And I felt pain, and he played with me. He touched me. He made me his.

 

          And I just cried. I cried as he moved forward, backward, forward, backward.

 

          And I felt something wet inside me.

 

          And I just cried. “No… no….”

 

          And he moaned, and continued.

 

          And all I could think of was in my family. “Dick… Bruce… please…”

 

          But no one saved me. No one.

 

_ Dick Grayson _

         

          “Okay, this will put you down!” I said as I kicked one last goon with my eskrima stick.

 

          Bane growled. “You may have won this round, hero. But there will be another. _Y me las vas a pagar… (I’ll make you pay)”_

_“Tráete todo lo que quieras, Bane, nunca podrás vencernos, (Give us everything you’ve got, Bane, you’ll never defeat us)”_ I said in my best Spanish accent. “ _Y ustedes tampoco, Kobritas… (And neither will you, little Kobras…)”_

The Kobras took the message and my warning and they started to retreat. Bane retreated as well, he didn’t seem happy to be losing to the Cult of the Kobra and us at the same time. He’ll pull through and will start bitching again, as always. But as I said, the Team will never let him win.

 

          “Nightwing, I can’t connect to Robin or Blue Beetle…” said Miss Martian as she approached me. “Some psychic cut the link…"

 

          I frowned. That was not good. “Okay, let’s help them…”

 

          So we went in. The door was already open, thanks to Blue Beetle. As we entered, we found no one but Blue Beetle in a cage.

 

          “Blue!” I said and with Miss Martian’s help, we lifted the cage and free the blue armored hero.

 

          “Uh…” groaned Blue as he rubbed his head. “This will hurt tomorrow. Yeah, I know Scarab… yeah, don’t be mean… yeah…”

 

          I frowned. He was probably talking to his Scarab. I was the only one in the Team who knew about it. He wasn’t ready to come forward with the others about that. I looked at him. “Blue, where’s Robin?”

 

          “Down,” he answered, standing up. “Kobra took him to the underground level…”

 

          Then, Miss Martian looked at me, and her face was full of terror. Her green skin was paler that even her white-martian skin. “Nightwing…”

 

          I looked at her, growing worried. “What is it?”

 

          “It’s Robin…” she said and dropped to her knees. Her eyes filled with tears.

 

          My heart stopped. “M’Gann… what is it?! Where’s Robin?!”

 

          “He is pain, emotional pain…” said Miss Martian as she hugged herself. “Dick… he’s…”

 

          I didn’t need to listen to anymore. I found a control panel near us and I rushed to it. I pressed all the buttons, I was anxious, scared and despaired. I lost Jason. I am not losing Tim too.

 

          Suddenly, the floor started to open. I jumped in, not caring that Miss Martian was trying to pull herself together or that Blue Beetle was trying to help her.

 

          I landed in the under-level and looked around, ready to attack anyone who dared to appear. My heart was throbbing. “Robin?!”

 

          And then I heard crying.

 

          A very familiar cry. The one that I heard a few years ago after Bruce took my step-brothers in. The cry that I used to soothe at night when he had nightmares. The crying of Timothy Drake.

 

          Finally, I saw him, and my heart stopped.

 

 

          He was there, lying in the ground, stark naked but his mask. Every piece of cloth was on the ground, except for his mask. But it was wet, the whole area around him was wet.

 

          Wet with blood, and tears.

 

          I could see the blood coming from his behind. And I realized something. In all the sickness I’ve faced, the mutilations the Joker had done, the tragic schemes by Two Face and the Riddler and even Viktor Szasz… I had never felt so useless and pathetic and bad.

 

          Timothy Drake, the third Robin, my little brother… was raped.

 

          I felt the own sting of my tears and heart ache and approached him. I knelt, my hands were trembling. I grabbed his cape and wrapped it around him. Tim was sobbing, trembling.

 

          He opened his eyes and stared at me. And I saw no innocence. No hope. No light.

 

          “Di…Dick…” he muttered, painfully and then he curled into fetal position and cried.

 

          And held him, saying nothing, crying as well. I hold him tight, not wanting to let go. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Comments are really appreciated!


End file.
